Field Studies
by chibi demon scythe
Summary: The Blade Breakers get studied by another species who later try to take over the world and kill Tyson off at least twice. Finished and Redone.
1. The Field of Analyst

Chapter 1: The Field of Analyst

Hey, I'm redoing this fanfic as um, 3 of the chapters are/were exactly the same and there's probably some really bad spelling too…and also that chapter title makes no sense what so ever but er…I think I'll leave it like that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade Boris would have orange hair because that would look really annoying and then everyone would throw tomatoes at him.

* * *

"Dr. Sullivan, all these people are here to see you." said Coco, an impatient growl creeping into her minty voice.

Dr. Sullivan laughed loudly and spun around to look out at all the Mirco-nite scientists, with his wide mouth and hands on his hips he really stood out on the sparse stage.

"Hello, hello! I am here to tell you about my discovery, me I made it, yes I did! I'm so special; much better then all of you scientists!"

"Get on with it!" said a very irritated Coco through clenched white teeth.

"I made it myself! I had no help what-so-ever..."

The thick violent feel in the air made him pause in his totally humble ranting and glance over at Coco who looked about ready to murder him in her cold, cold blood.,

"…and I have discovered a new species," He started up again just as loudly and obnoxiously as before, ignoring Coco's anger management problems for another speech, "I have named them after me, the Tyson Sullivan species! I named them after me because every one wants to be like me, I'm handsome, sophisticated, smart and Oh so very humble!"

"Um...the whole committee is supposed to decide on the name any new species..." piped up a scientist from somewhere in the audience.

"Yes well since I'm so special-"Dr. Sullivan was cut off by Coco skipping her anger management classes and hitting him over the head with a chair, the whole committee looked very surprised if not somewhat relieved.

"Dr. Sullivan has become temporally unable to continue this discussion and until he recovers I'll take on all of his duties. We are going to call the new species Human ok?" Coco glared at the audience daring them to object. After a while when none of them did she continued. "Good. This meeting will have to be cut short. I will continue to study the human creatures and at our next meeting I will share all of my discoveries with you."

She walked off the stage dragging Dr. Sullivan along after her while everyone else filed out of the auditorium, infinitely relieved that Coco's anger had found its soul mate, aka, punching bag, Dr. Sullivan.

Coco headed down to the shuttle bay and boarded her private spacecraft the S.S Coco. She expertly, quickly and painfully for Dr. Sullivan, piloted it across a couple very boring solar systems and around an incredibly dull super nova to the newly discovered even more boring planet they had named Earth. She set the space craft into a low orbit until she located the new facility in the northern hemisphere where she would begin her studies.

"Too bad we only have one specimen" she thought as she neared the chrome facility. "I better go get some more soon, the human creature probably won't last long..."

"I like its head cover..." whispered Dr. Sullivan

"Hmph, it is a stupid creature, the humans are stupid, you would fit in well with them."

"They have clothing"

"It's too bright, especially that ugly neon shirt."

"I like it..."

"Of course you would." As she said this she hit him on the head again but this time with a briefcase, a very useful human creation but why they would make an open-able hitting device was beyond her.

"I wish his head weren't so hard then I could do some real damage!"

The S.S Coco prepared for landing on the planet earth, Japan…

* * *

So was it good? I'm going to put some humor in the later chapters and yes the one and only specimen was Tyson and Dr. Sullivan's name is Tyson Sullivan. I'm not really sure what to do next but please review and tell me whether or not to continue. Bye! 


	2. Experiments, Muhahahahahaha!

Chapter 2: Experiments, Muhahahahahaha!

The S.S Coco docked in the place where it was met to dock and the door slid open with a satisfactory 'szaahh..'. Coco got out of the shuttle, dragging Dr. Sullivan along behind her, making sure he hit his head on all the rocks on the way. Coco entered the laboratory and threw Dr. Sullivan into a corner, he had just regained consciousness but that wasn't for long.

The main facility room was taken up by 5 test tubes along adjacent wall, a large television on the wall opposite the test tubes, a small, white tiled kitchen of sorts in an alcove that came off the same wall as the test tubes. A blue fluffy carpet was spread out in front of the tv and the room had a distinctly circular feel to it. Coco ignored all of this of course and instead made her sauntering way over to the test tube containing the un-named creature.

"Um...what shall we call it?" asked a timid little micro-nite who seemed to have appeared out of no where but had actually just been blending into the pale blue walls, either way Coco didn't care where she came from or why she was existing but she posed an interesting question…

Coco glanced over at Dr. Sullivan. "Hmmm...Tyson." she decided, talking more to herself then the other micro-nite who she didn't know why was existing near her or why it was still doing it.

"Huh? Why?" it asked.

"Because it reminds me of that annoying and obnoxious Dr. Sullivan."

"Oh ok then..."

Tyson glared at Coco and started banging on the glass yelling "Let me out! Let me out!"

Coco glared at Tyson who cowered in fear and made some notes on a clipboard which the other micro-nite had probably handed her.

"So, it has a brain after all, one difference between them." She remarked in an almost inaudible mutter.

"Ok, I'm going out to collect more specimens. Make sure 'it' doesn't escape." said Coco, supposedly thinking she was giving orders to some sort of mechanical computer type thing.

"Er...which 'it'?" asked the micro-nite in her still timid voice.

"Both of them."

Then she walked out of the laboratory into the bright earth sun. Her long, black blue hair flashed under the yellow life giving orb and her strikingly green eyes twinkled.

Coco was average height for a micro-nite which was tall for a human. The only difference between humans and micro-nites was the fact that micro- nites were very tall, very strong and had tails. Coco's tail was a beautiful sapphire blue. She was wearing the standard leather jacket, black jean like creations and the dark blue shirt (which appeared white if you looked at it at a certain angle) of Micro-nite scientists on away missions. Coco neither knew nor cared that the uniform was reminiscent of many scary old human eras that begged all the other eras that weren't so embarrassing to forget them so no one would dare wear the clothes from them ever again.

Dr. Sullivan, who was tall for a micro-nite had black hair, blue eyes and a pure white tail. He was wearing a long, flared white coat that looked more grey then white, white slacks and a fitted white shirt. He wasn't aware that there was a uniform and probably would've forgotten if he'd known anyway.

Coco exited the laboratory and circled around to get into her hover car but just before she took off Dr. Sullivan came running up to her and grabbed onto the end of her jacket. Coco glared at him but to her amazement he didn't cower in fear like everyone else did.

"Let me come too!" he gasped

_If I let him come I could leave him with the humans and they might eat him…_ She thought. She smiled to as the thought took form in her mind and then said, "Ok, you can come."

"Thank you, thank you!" he said very unlike his usual humble self.

Coco 'forgot' to let Dr. Sullivan in the hover car and started the engine, getting his nice grey coat all black and sooty. The forgotten micro-nite/computerised servant device from the lab stared after her, not knowing she was meant to be a movement capable calculating machine, a startled look on her face.

_She smiled? How odd…Ah! Be afraid! AFRAID! FEAR DAMN YOU FEAR!

* * *

_

Coco was driving above the human city where Tyson was found when she spotted another human- the other humans wandering around weren't _real_ humans, they were just more strange beings that for some reason were existing in the same universe as Coco- the hover car dived down behind one of the human buildings and landed. Coco and Dr. Sullivan got out, using a cloaking device to hide their tails.

Coco walked quickly through the crowded humans glaring at the ones who touched her, she didn't like being touched. She hoped to lose Dr. Sullivan in the crowd and catch the human at the same time.

Dr. Sullivan spotted a hot dog stand, and literally jumped in excitement, causing everyone to edge away from him. He ran to the hot dog stand grabbed all the hot dogs and ran off again.

Coco followed him with her eyes for a moment, disgust clear under her slanting brows. The hotdog stand keeper was running after him yelling various obscenities at him and somewhere in between was a request to have his food back. Dr. Sullivan, brain child of the micro-nite peoples, threw a hotdog back into the shop keeper's face and then picked up another hot dog and started eating at the same time as he ran in an eerily straight line through the crowd. Coco turned away from the scene and headed towards the human that was to be her new specimen.

Coco spotted him in a dark alleyway. She used her communicator to bring her hover car up behind her and then crept towards him and knocked him over the head with a pipe. She stuffed him in the car and flew off.

Only when she was a few minutes away from the lab did she look at him, he had blue war paint on his face and was wearing spiked gloves and a scarf.

"The things human do to themselves, paint on their faces! A boy wearing a scarf? Strange creatures." She muttered.

They arrived at the lab and she dragged him unceremoniously from the car and stuffed him in the test tube next to Tyson. The micro-nite was staring at her in amazement, while she was away she had been staring at the wall, not daring to ask where Dr. Sullivan was.

"What shall I name him? You!" she pointed at the micro-nite/ copper wiring and silicon chips encased in a rather convincing fleshy container.

"Me?" she said in astonishment.

"Yes, what's your name?" she asked in clipped commanding tones.

"Um...Kayla..." she muttered.

"I can't call it Kayla…I'll just call it Kai!" she muttered to herself, once again forgetting the presence of the other micro-nite.

Coco stalked through a side door and into a cramped but somehow light office and started rummaging through the files and cupboards looking for a pen, when she did find one she scrawled Kai on Kai's test tube and Tyson on Tyson's.

Kai who had woken up was glaring at her, and Tyson was searching frantically in his pockets for his beyblade.

* * *

Dr. Sullivan had found himself in the police Head Quarters after a rather unfortunate incident in which he had gotten caught eating hotdogs- it seemed that was illegal on this particular planet… Two policemen were staring at him and shaking their heads while he stared at them with wide, innocent eyes. 

"What did I do?" he asked, in a baby voice.

The policemen just stared at him and shook their heads some more...

* * *

Yeah just thoughts I should mention, Kayla isn't actually a robot I'm just using that to show how completely oblivious Coco is to other people around her…yeah and Coco and Dr. S are actually married :) 


	3. Police men and tournaments

Chapter 3: Police men and tournaments

I doubt this is as funny as the first version…or something but meh, at least it's sorta written better.

* * *

Dr Sullivan skirted around a very dull looking steel cabinet and sent some papers flying with his swinging tail. Coco had propositioned all the many cloaking devices lying around base so his tail was visible, whether that was a good thing or not…at least it didn't look like things were breaking for no apparent reason but it was obvious he was either some sort of mutant that needed to be prodded and poked with prodding and poking instruments or an alien that needed to be held as a hostage for more prodding and poking instruments.

The police happened to be hiding in a corner desperately trying to ring the phone for help despite the fact that they were the ones who people were meant to ring for help and the plug had been ripped out by Dr. Sullivan. What it was he was actually running from no one knew but everyone- including Dr. S- was too scared to notice so the craziness continued with Dr. Sullivan running into a tray of donuts and screaming in horror as the tasty treats flew up into his face.

"We need the phone!" wailed one women

"Phone? I want one!" cackled Dr. Sullivan as someone batted the women over the head with a donut and someone else clawed it off the other person and ate it desperately, sure that they would trapped by the evil crazy donut person forever.

Dr Sullivan grinned and suddenly made a little skip and a hop, a civilian who had just come in to report a stolen car stopped and stared at the scene before him for a second, the crazed, unkempt police officers hiding behind a desk, the goldfish swimming in the water tank and the skipping leprechaun and left without a word- deciding this was a sign to take up smoking pot.

* * *

Coco, voted evilest, coldest, most likely to try and take over the universe by Mirco-nite's a two forms of bacteria everywhere was sitting eating popcorn in lab watching all of this on a big screen TV. Tyson was pressed up against the glass of his testube drooling with a feverish look in his eyes and staring at the popcorn that Coco had positioned in a perfect place for Tyson, who hadn't been fed in four long painful days, to see. Kai was glaring at the TV, blaming it for his capture because every time he glared at Coco she started doing things…

"Can I have some popcorn?" asked Tyson timidly.

Coco turned around and looked at him faked surprise. "Be my servant for life and you can have some popcorn." She said.

"Ok!"

She let him out of his test tube and gave him her popcorn and then told him to go and kidnap two more humans, he happily agreed and left the building with his popcorn.

Kai glared after him and then after he had left he glared at the space directly above Coco's head.

* * *

"Where's Tyson and what happened to Kai?" demanded Kenny, switching back from a nervous break down to angry righteousness.

"Um...well...we're not exactly sure..." said Max calmly.

"If they don't turn up in 5 seconds we'll have to forfeit the tournament!"

Max, Ray and Kenny stood in the big empty bey stadium filled with thousands of people waiting to see the world championships, except the Blade Breakers didn't have enough bladers to compete and when they realised this they were going to surge over the barriers in a great tide of less skilled beybladers and tear the Blade Breakers limb from skilled limb.

'They'll show, I just know it." said Ray, his mind caught up in images of his beautiful hair being stolen by infidels.

Just as he said this Tyson came through the entrance eating popcorn.

"Tyson!" yelled Kenny in delight.

"Glad you made it." said Ray, stroking his hair fondly.

"We were getting worried but...where's Kai?" asked Max , still in that same calm voice of his as the dope hadn't worn off yet.

"Oh, some aliens kidnapped us and one of them gave me popcorn but I had to be her slave for it and now I have to kidnap two humans and Kai is in a test tube." said Tyson, stuffing more popcorn in his mouth.

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at Tyson.

"So I'll just kidnap you and you." He continued pointing at Ray and Max with salty fingers still clutching at crumbling bits of popcorn.

"What about me?" asked Kenny in a shrill voice.

"Oh I don't like you, you're really annoying and have you ever noticed you have no eyes?" he said calmly as more popcorn entered his mouth and then more…he had to get it all in before she stole it and then once it was all in he had to get some more and then he had to eat the box before she took it and then he had to eat the box some more….

Kenny broke down in hysterical sobs but no one seemed to notice.

"Ok, we'll come with you so we can rescue Kai then we'll come back and still have time to win the tournament!" yelled Ray tearing off his hair wrap thing, really getting into the idea of being a hero, it would really give his hair a chance to shine and flutter in the wind and be really cool and stuff.

"Hey wait! Where do you think your going?" yelled Jazzman

Ray, Max and Tyson walked out of the stadium leaving everyone staring after them in amazement.

"Ok...I guess you win then..." said Jazzman pointing at the other team a moment before the stadium erupted into a battlefield of angry fans and angry chairs and angry popcorn kernels that were angry they didn't get to grow up and angry bits of popcorn that were angry that they had to grow up and indifferent chairs that were used for angry purposes and…

* * *

Tyson, Max and Ray walked into the lab, it hadn't changed a bit since Tyson had left, Coco was still watching TV and Kai was still glaring at the space directly above Coco's head.

"I'm back!" yelled Tyson, happy that he had managed to eat the popcorn and the popcorn box twice before Coco had a chance to take them away from him.

Coco jumped up in surprise and glared at him for many many reasons and added him to her hit list for many more reasons.

"What! That didn't take long! Go out and...stand in the middle of a busy road!" she yelled.

"Huh? Ok!" said Tyson with a grin and he pranced out of the lab.

Ray and Max stared at the door then at Coco and then at Kai and then winced when the sounds of cars screeching and crashing was heard clearly through the still open steel door.

"Um...shouldn't we go get Dr. Sullivan, he's disturbing the humans..." asked Kayla Robot from where she had been standing next to the couch for the last few hours waiting for a chance to pop the question.

On the TV the human city was in ruins. Fires were everywhere, humans were running around screaming or laughing crazily and Dr. Sullivan was sitting down in the middle of it all calmly sucking a lollipop.

"Hmph. Put these subjects in some containment chambers and make up names for them." Coco ordered simply as she stared unblinkingly at Dr. S.

"Oh ok..."

Coco got up suddenly and stalked out of the Lab, leaving Kayla to fend for herself against Ray and Max...


	4. Kayla and half of the Blade Breakers

Chapter 4: Kayla and half of the Blade Breakers

Hi! Told you I'd write it soon! Hope you like this one, I might rescue Tyson and bring him back to life but I'm not sure...if I did I could kill him again!

Disclaimer: Stuff happens and I have absolutely nothing to do with most of that stuff.

* * *

Kayla stared at the humans in fear. To her eyes they looked monstrously tall and towered over her even though she was taller then them.

"Could you please just get in those test tubes over there?" she asked timidly, shrinking away from the people who were shorter then her who she was sure were much taller then she was.

Silence.

"Please?"

More Silence.

"Come on!"

Silence.

"Why not?"

Even More Silence.

"This isn't funny!"

Noise.

Wait, no, I mean Silence.

"Coco will get mad!"

They started to look a bit worried.

"Oh my god! Coco will get mad!"

They all stared at her, a little bit a doubt for her sanity creeping into their eyes.

"Run! Run for your lives!"

They all looked at the test tubes but didn't move.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Get in them already!" she shrieked.

"Why should we?" asked Ray.

"Because Coco can't get to you as easily!"

Max ran towards a test tube and hopped in.

"And she hasn't even done anything yet..." she glared at Ray.

"No!" he said defiantly.

"Yes!" she screamed back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

* * *

An evil grin/smirk curled Coco's mouth as she watched the humans being chased by Dr. Sullivan in amusement. No matter how great, big and expensive the TV it could never be as great as watching Dr. S suffer/act like a fool in person.

He noticed her and stopped chasing the humans for a moment to talk to her.

"Oh hi Coco, what are you doing here?"

"Watching something very amusing until you started talking..." she muttered, the grin still there.

"Oh, should I keep chasing them then?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Ok!" he set off after the humans again and they managed to glare humanly at her before Dr. S chased them off.

She gave them one efficient wave and then headed back to the lab.

* * *

Ray and Kayla were still fighting when she arrived but as soon as they noticed her they stopped fighting and stared at her in horror (Ray was just caught up in the moment seeing as he had never seen her do anything remotely evil) and Kai turned his glare back to that spot just above her head. They were all sure she would lose her temper, none were remotely ready to die.

Coco pushed Ray into his test tube and sat down in front of the TV.

And that was all.


	5. Crazy Coco

Chapter 5: Crazy Coco

You know they should make a genre called crap. Then I could make this half crap half humour and no one could get mad at me for making half of it crap.

* * *

The TV was once again being watched by Coco. Coco made the TV nervous. Why was Coco staring so intently at it? Why did her big blank eyes not look in something else direction? The blender wasn't getting much attention. Neither was the pizza that she was eating. This was the first time the pizza had been eaten. The pizza had stopped chirping happily a while ago but the TV didn't really care, it was more interested in why Coco was stalking it.

Coco was actually stalking Dr. Sullivan. Without leaving the couch. On the TV Dr. S was being chased around by angry humans brandishing sharp objects in his general direction. The pizza had cheese on it.

Kayla came in from the closet next to the test tubes and approached the couch in her timid Kayla way.

"Um...shouldn't you be naming the new specimens?" she asked.

"Watching Dr. Sullivan destroy humanity is all very well and good," came the muffled reply, "but watching humanity destroy him, it doesn't get any better!...Unless I was doing the destroying but you can't have everything now can you?" she replied.

Kayla's eye twitched as she watched Coco eat pizza and watch TV.

The TV didn't see it coming. It was too obsessed with Coco and her stalkingness. But then a desk found itself crashing into the TV and breaking it beyond repair.

Coco sat quite still, a piece of pizza halfway to her mouth. Then slowly, stiffly she twisted around to stare at Kayla who was breathing heavily and glaring satisfactorily at the broken piece of wire and smouldering metal that was the TV.

Anyway she didn't get much gloating time as Coco then screamed in anger, Dr. Sullivan had just been about to be murdered by humans!

Kayla quickly realised what she had done and dived into a corner to cower there. Ray and Max tried to hide in the clear glass test tubes and Kai just continued his glaring of the place directly above Coco's head.

Coco stormed around the lab, her tail swinging, knocking and ripping through furniture. She stopped at the teleporter that was somewhere in the lab that hasn't been described yet and never will be and with an evil grin on her face, she teleported Kenny to the lab.

Kenny stared around. He was no longer sobbing in his room because he was a cry baby but was now being towered over by a mean looking Coco. He whimpered in cry-babyesque fear and fright as she grabbed him and dragged him over to the dissecting table that magically appeared in the middle of the room and strapped him down. Kenny struggled for the sake of struggling, his glasses grinned at his friends in the test tubes! They would never escape!

Anyway everyone but Kenny and Coco who needed her eyes open to cut things up closed their eyes.

After Coco started doing things to him and laughing maniacally Kenny started screaming in pain and fright.

Kai was the first to open his eyes and when he did he stared at Kenny in amazement, nothing had happened to Kenny except that his hair had been dyed pink and he had been given eyes and his glasses had been taken away. Ray, Max and Kayla opened their eyes and stared at Kenny for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"What was all that laughing about?" asked Kai

"To make the little wimp scared." Coco replied

"Then why did he scream?" asked Max

"Because he's a wimp. I'm gonna call you Tyson the second." Said Coco

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you're stupid."

Coco stalked out of the lab and gave Kayla a dirty look while the other Blade Breakers gave Kenny's new eyes strange looks.

* * *

"Help! Help!" yelled Dr. Sullivan.

The humans were gaining ground fast and they looked angry.

"Here! Have your hotdogs! Have them!" he yelled and threw some more hotdogs that he had stolen again back at them.

"I'm not recommending this place to any of my friends! All this over a little misunderstanding about hotdogs!"

Coco was standing on the side of the road with her arms crossed with an expression of pure bliss on her evil face of evil.

"Coco!" he yelled in relief

"Should I rescue him? Decisions, decisions..." she said to herself loud enough for him to here.

"Hey! Rescue me!" he wailed

At that moment a hover craft full of micro-nite scientist landed. They all exited the craft and stood next to Coco, most of them had recording devices or camera's.

"Help!"

"Wow Coco, how'd you get him to agree to being chased around by angry humans with sharp objects?" asked one of them

"I didn't." she replied

"Then how did this happen?" he gestured towards the ruined city and crazy humans.

"I left him alone for 3 minutes."

"Hah! You lose!" he said to one of the other scientists

"Fine...here!" he grumbled throwing him some cash

Coco looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"We bet on him to see how long it would take him to destroy another civilisation." He said without a hint of shame.

"I hope your getting this on tape, I'm gonna watch this over and over!"

The grinned as Dr. Sullivan was put on a stake in the middle of a fire. Humans started dancing around him singing and putting war paint on there faces. The songs were war songs. Of war. And bunnies.

"Help..." squeaked Dr. Sullivan, he was getting a little tired of screaming.


	6. I can't think of a name

See this is one of those chapters that is exactly like all those other chapters…does the war paint seem familiar anyone?

* * *

The humans were still chanting war songs when Coco came back from stealing things from children, but now they had also draped towels across their waists and plucked feathers from pigeons and stuck them in their hair and such. Coco followed a naked pigeon waddle across the road with her eyes for a moment and then looked back up to Dr. Sullivan.

Some of the micro-nites started to fidget nervously as beings that were so obviously inferior to them toast one of their greatest scientists…yeah…anyway they were to scared of Coco and her Coconess to do anything about so they just kept on fidgeting and hoped that Coco would noticed their fidgeting and do something so they could stop fidgeting,

"I'm getting cooked…oh no, my coat! MY COAT!" he cried helplessly as his pure white coat blackened…micronite clothes were fireproof. "YOU BASTARDS, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY COAT! AHH! NOO! DAMN YOU! I CURSE YOU TO A WHITELESS COAT HELL!"

He kept on going like this for about five minutes, (finally ending with "the peanut creams will get you!") the humans stopped dancing and glanced around a bit embarressdly (creative licence) and the micronites started to leave to go check on their own coats.

"Shut up!" yelled Coco

There was no sound at all as everyone stood very still and stared fixedly at Coco, one of the miro-nites was standing on one foot.

"I'll free you if you shut up!"

He paused for a moment. Should he give up his crusade against the evil coat ruining humans and in the process save his coat or should he continue ruining his coat?

"Yes…I will shut up…" he said normally, how strange...

Coco jumped up onto the burning platform and untied Dr. Sullivan and then dragged him in her hover craft, banging his head on the side of the craft. Everyone winced as he lost consciousness but at least it put his burning hair out.

* * *

At the lab Kenny had finally stopped whimpering but only because Kayla had threatened to disembowel him and feed his entrails to snow foxes... and Kayla was putting everything back in place and fixing up the lab after Coco had knocked everything down while the captive Blade Breakers had now realised that their beyblades were missing and were trying to get Kayla to tell them what had happened to them when Coco came in dragging Dr. Sullivan who was being quite for once.

"Give us back out beyblades!" Max yelled as soon as she entered.

Coco looked over at him and noticed that his test tube was unnamed, she knocked everything over again looking for a pen to Kayla's disgust and scrawled Tyson number 2 on Max's test tube.

Max glared at the writing, at least wanting something that didn't have a number in it.

Coco then glanced at Rya and noticed that he was also unnamed so wrote Tyson number 3 on his test tube and turned around to notice Kayla looking around in dismay.

"What?" said Coco.

"You knocked everything down again!" she yelled in frustration.

"My name is Ray!" yelled Ray.

"My name is Max! Not Tyson number two!" yelled Max.

"Hmmm, interesting, these feeble creatures have brains. Ok! Time to dissect them!" Coco said happily.

Kenny meeped in terror but quickly shut up when he noticed Kayla glaring at him, her eyes promising snow foxes and disembowelment.

"I think I'll start on...you!" she pointed at Kenny.

Kenny fainted, Coco dragged him over to the dissecting table and strapped him down again.

"Good, now I don't have to tranquilize him." Coco remarked

The Blade Breakers stared at her in horror, sure that this was the end of they nerd who fixed their beyblades.

"Can I have my beyblade back?" asked Kai.

Max and Ray stared at Kai in surprise, this was totally out of character for him. Kayla just continued filing her nails oblivious to what was going on around her, soon she'll be a regular Coco!

"Hmph, they don't do much do they." said Coco as she unlocked Kai's test tube and threw him his beyblade. "Come. You are going to help me dissect this human." she ordered.

Kai walked over to her quite happy with the fact that he was going to get to murder Kenny, who wouldn't be?

"No!" Yelled Dr. Sullivan.

Everyone looked at him, annoyed that he hadn't stayed unconscious for longer.

"He was going to tell me how to make muffins!" he yelled in dismay

"Muffins! What do you think the replicator's for!" Coco shouted

"I want to be like the humans! And make stuff! I want to actually work!" he said, his eyes all dreamy.

"I think you hit him one to many times Coco." remarked Kayla

"Hmph." mumbled Coco, she threw a giant block that passed as art in mirconite land that weighed 100 000 kilograms at him.

"Problem fixed."

"He'll get brain damage." said Kayla

"He was born with brain damage." said Coco, she turned back to Kenny and raised a big sharp knife...


	7. Weird Stuff

Chapter 7: Weird Stuff

Aren't my titles just the best?

* * *

The dissection of Kenny will not be described because if it was you would throw up and ruin your nice keyboard but we can tell you what everyone else was doing during the dissection. Kai was looking very happy as Coco was allowing him to help with the pulling apart of the annoying little boy who refused to upgrade his beyblade for him and grrrr. We aren't going to tell you what anyone else was doing because we don't really like them. Oh an by the way, unfortunately for Kenny he woke up halfway through and Coco refused to put him out of his misery by either murdering him fast and painlessly or tranquilising him.

"Can I have a blindfold?" asked Max

"Um, no." said Coco.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like giving you one."

"Please!"

"Whoops!" Coco and Kai looked down at Kenny in dismay and everyone else looked towards them curiously.

"What happened?" asked Ray

"I'm not sure..." replied Coco, feeling a little uneasy.

"ROAR!" roared mutant Kenny.

"Do you know now?" asked Max.

"Yes!" said Coco.

"Well what then?" said Max.

"We turned him into a mutant zombie!" Yelled Coco in horror as Mutant Kenny lurched from the nice clean table of horror.

The lab was in chaos as mutant Kenny ran around roaring and scaring everyone except Coco, Kai and Dr. Sullivan whom was unconscious.

"What do we do?" Kai said as they stood on top of the TV.

"Nothing." Coco replied.

"Nothing?"

"That's right, we just sit back and enjoy the show."

Max was running around in his test tube trying to get out and not seeming to realise it was safer where he was, then he hit his head on the glass a few times and finally broke through but he lost consciousness.

For some reason Ray was already out of his test tube and trying not to get eaten by shoving Dr. Sullivan in mutant Kenny's face.

Then M. Kenny noticed a mirror on the wall and wandered over to it, examining his new look. He had now grown to the height of 5 meters, had large eyes and brown hair on his head that looked out of place, claws, wings and his teeth were no remarkably straight, clean, sparkly and sharp.

Ray stared at Mutant Kenny as he turned around looked over his shoulder at the mirror and did all sorts of poses.

"This is totally uninteresting." Kai muttered.

"Hey Kenny dude!" yelled Coco.

Mutant Kenny looked at Coco in surprise.

"I wanna see some carnage! Kill someone, destroy stuff!"

"No, no don't!" yelled Ray waving his hands in front of his face as if that would protect him from the horror that was Kenny.

"I'll give you a lap top!" yelled Coco, raising her voice above Ray's.

Mutant Kenny nodded his head and wandered out the door, everyone followed and stared as Kenny ripped up Coco's flower garden.

Coco flew into a rage like never before. Her hovercraft, which was placed conveniently next to the door, was suddenly jumped into by Coco and then rammed into the Mutant. Nothing happened to either the hovercraft or Kenny. They both remained fine and happy and completely unhurt. Except that Kenny got scared of the hovercraft that wasn't causing anyone any pain and edge over to Max, who was now conscious, and lifted him above his head. Coco stopped the ramming to see what would happen.

Max wailed and screeched and struggled in his hand but Mutant Kenny didn't seem to notice. Mutant Kenny handed Max a flower.

Everyone sweat dropped and Kayla went back to filing her nails.

"I'm back!" yelled Tyson in triumph as he came from wherever he had gone too.

"Hey Sullivan!" yelled Coco.

Dr. Sullivan wandered over to her and gave her a questioning look.

"It's your twin, go destroy the world together or something."

"Really?" said Dr. Sullivan, his eyes shining.

"Um yeah! And murder each other while you're at it."

"Yes, my majesty." Said Dr. Sullivan, he bowed to her and then wandered off with Tyson.

"Majesty? Hmmm, I like the sound of that." Coco murmured thoughtfully to herself.

Beware, Coco will most likely take over the world or at least try to in the next episode.


	8. Hail Queen Coco

Chapter 8: Hail Queen Coco and to a lesser extent, Kai!

"You!" said Coco as one finger pointed at Ray.

"What?" said Ray

"Bow down before me, I am now Queen Coco of the entire universe."

Ray got down on his knees and bowed to Coco, not wanting her to do anything to him. Who would have thought a little slip on the dissection table could turn Kenny into a mutant zombie?

"Um," Max piped up a little nervously from where he was standing, "if you rule the entire universe wouldn't that be more of an Empire? And that would make you an Empress not a Queen and seeing as you haven't taken over anything yet it you aren't either of them…just thought you should know…" he trailed off lamely as Coco turned glittering eyes to him and the stalked past him, whacking him on the way past.

She continued her stalking all the way to her spaceship, the S.S Coco, where Kai was waiting for her. (They were now partners in crime. A meeting in the middle of the night between Kai's people and Coco's people had worked out the whole arrangement but since Kai and Coco being partners has absolutely nothing to do with this story, details will not be gone into.) And they headed towards the Micro-nite home planet, Chocolate Bar.

"S.S Coco to Chocolate Bar, come in please." Coco commanded coolly into the communications device.

"Chocolate Bar here, you know we really need to change the name. There's a meeting tomorrow night about changing the name, are you gonna go? You have to bring punch." said ground control.

"No need, ground control. I have decided to rename it Coco's Land and I have also decided that I will rule over it."

"OK, let me just make the announcement."

On the planet...

"Attention micro-nite people! Our planet has a new name and a new ruler. Coco will now be our leader and the planet will be renamed Coco's Land." Said some guy, the message was broadcasted all across Coco's Land and the people rejoiced.

"That was easy." Kai muttered a bit suspiciously.

"Too easy...I wanted to see some fighting!" Coco muttered, glancing around.

"Let's take over another planet, a planet that isn't so wimpy as this one."

"Excellent idea, because of your brilliance you are now a micro-nite."

"Thank you." _Chc, great, now I'm a wimp. A wimp with a tail. _

Coco tapped him on each shoulder with a Light sabre and then threw it into the back of her shuttle and they took off to find a planet with some people on it who actually had some guts.

In front of the planet Warrior...

"Hey people on this planet!" Coco yelled into the communications device.

"What?" said some guy with a transmitter down on the planet.

"Kill each other and then I will rule the world!"

"Kill? YES! YES, THAT IS WHAT WE DO! But rule the world? No, we believe in freedom and democracy! BUT WE WILL FIGHT!"

"HAH! Then you'll all be dead and I can take over the planet!"

'NAY! After we finish fighting each other, you will know the true power of planet WARRIOR!"

The S.S Coco landed and Coco and Kai got out and sat on the hull to watch the natives kill each other.

The contents of the battle will not be describe because the author is too lazy and doesn't know how to put it and you would ruin your already crappy keyboard by throwing up all over it. Thankyou for listening to this news message and goodnight.

Coco and Kai had huge smiles on their faces as the fight went on into the second minute. There must have been lots of blood.

"OW!" Coco screeched and turned around to blast the leg that had hit her on the head into smithereens. "You almost ruined my perfect and silky hair!" She yelled, twirling her hair to show the leg what she meant as she continued firing, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Um…" Kai watched Coco a little dubiously, he was beginning to have suspicions about her sanity…among other things.

Then the leg was killed and Coco sat back down next to him. "Ok this is getting old. Do something."

Kai grinned, time for Dranzer to get a chance to show off! "Let it rip!" Kai launched Dranzer into the battle and the fire phoenix appeared to liven up the show.

The inhabitants of Warrior stared as the giant birdie of flame appeared, posed once, and then started pecking their eyes out and they stopped staring at it as they no longer had anything to stare at it with.

"Flame Sabre!" yelled Kai.

They all screamed in pain and joy as they were fried like chickens.

"Excellent!" said Coco.

"Hmph." Dranzer blade flew back to Kai's hand and of course, he caught it!

Then they hopped back into the space ship and Coco took off, this time to land in the middle of Las Vegas.

"WE are taking over this planet! Whether or not you do as we say we will hurt you." Kai announced, it looked like Coco was finally letting him have a turn.

"We will never surrender to Kai?" Tyson began and then stared up in bewilderment at his captain.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai launched Dranzer at Tyson's head.

Will Tyson be destroyed? Will Coco give Kai any land? Will I kill Dr. Sullivan off? Will I poison Coco with a love- er...that's for later...until next time on digimon digital- er...this isn't digimon is it? Whatever just find out next time on whatever I named this movie.


	9. Tyson’s death number 2

Chapter 9: Tyson's death number 2

Kai launched Dranzer at Tyson's head, Tyson's mouth opened wide in surprise. Dranzer went through his skull and left a bloody trail through the air then Tyson fell to the ground and his brain started seeping out through the hole in the back of his head.

"Yay!" grinned Coco in a bloodthirsty display of joy at the demise of a champion sports person.

Dranzer spun on the spot for a few moments until all the blood was gone and then went back to Kai's hand, who looked quite happy with his work. _Now, onto Kenny, that stupid little runt who refuses to upgrade my beyblade…grrr! Now who's blade are you gonna make awesome, huh Kenny! Not Tysons! Now you'll have to make mine super powerfull! Huh! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! It is all coming together perfectly…_

Kenny, the runt who Kai had just been fantasising about, came up to Tyson and knelt beside his reasonable clean and not gruesome looking body. And then he started crying like a baby.

Ray and Max, the other rebels in Tyson's Rebels, the name of the rebel alliance which Max had chosen, (Tyson had wanted the Food Protectors and Ray had wanted the Pretty Cat Boys.) came up to Tyson, glanced once at him and then decided that being Coco and Kai's slaves wouldn't be too bad.

"Coco, can I be your slave?" asked Ray kneeling in front of her, Max did the same.

"Yes of course you can be my slave." Said Coco, "It would be very cruel not to allow you that honour and I hate being cruel." She said sincerely.

"You are so very generous." Max murmured.

"Poor, poor Tyson." Wept Kenny, "We must have a funeral for him!"

Dr. Sullivan joined them and glanced down at Tyson, people seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "Ewwwwwwwww! Brains! I am not cleaning that up!"

"Hmph, I am the queen of the universe and I order you to murder that whimpering fool and then bury the dead one." Coco ordered someone…

"Yes your royal majesty." Said Dr. Sullivan.

"Kayla, clean it up."

"Fine!" said Kayla, she glared at Coco who ignored her.

As Kayla was left to clean up the mess everyone else went to a church which seemed a fitting place to have a funeral and then to be the headquarters of the Queenly Army of Goodness and Doom.

"We are gathered here today to-" said a priest who was cut of by Coco,

"I specifically asked for the funeral speech! That sounds a lot like the wedding one to me!"

"Well uh you see, they both start the same!"

"REWRITE IT!"

The priest glared at her and then continued, "To mourn the passing of one very talented bey-blader-" this time he was cut of by Kai.

"Talented? I've seen a monkey with more skill then him!"

The priest glared at Kai.

"Who had many friends who loved and cherished-" this time Ray cut him of.

"Hold it! No one liked Tyson, he was just the annoying kid with the pet dragon!"

"Wait!" cried Kenny, everyone looked over at him and wished he would just hurry up and die like Tyson had been thoughtful enough to do.

"I thought I told you to murder him!" said Coco.

"I thought I did!" said Dr. Sullivan.

"Tyson was a wonderful bey-blader and a true and loyal friend who I loved with all my heart, and this was supposed to be our wedding!" Kenny broke down in hysterical sobs.

"Put him out of his misery." Said Coco

"Kenny! What happened to us!" cried Max.

Everyone now stared at him.

"Great, half the team is gay." Muttered Ray in disgust.

"I'm sorry Max, but Tyson was just so cool!" said Kenny. "With that spiky blue hair…a lot like Kai's hair actually," Kenny suddenly turned to Kai, a new and scary look in his eyes.

"You come anywhere near me and I'll kill you."

Kenny started sobbing again.

"He needs help." This time Kayla was speaking, it seemed she had finished cleaning up.

"Too late for that." Said Coco and she walked over to him and cut him into little tiny pieces with her beam sabre.

"This isn't confession time!" yelled the priest.

"Let's go." Said Kai to Coco

"Yeah."

Coco and Kai walked out of the church and towards a burger bar. Dr. Sullivan watched in dismay and Max tried to put the pieces of Kenny back together.

"You wanna do something?" Ray asked Kayla

Kayla looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Yeah." She replied

Kayla and Ray walked out of the chapel and towards a different burger bar to Kai and Coco's.

Mariah, who was hiding behind one of the seats glared at Ray and promised vengeance upon all those who chose tailed creatures over her.

Will Mariah murder Ray? Will Mariah murder Kayla? Will the author murder Max? What will happen to the priest? Find out in chapter 10 of Murder City!


	10. Mariah Returns

Chapter 10: Mariah returns

I'm pretty sure that Mariah would have to go somewhere before she could return but I suppose it's better then Mariah: The First Strike or something…I dunno.

_How could he? He was supposed to be my boyfriend!_ Mariah mused as she stared down at the two lovebirds below. By some twist of fate Mariah happened to be on a diet that month so was skinny enough to fit in the air vent and not make it fall down, and the engineers, instead of hiding the air vents and making the restaurant pretty, had built it right over the table Ray and Kayla were now sitting at.

She twiddled the piece of foam around in her hand, for some reason she thought it was a knife. Then Mariah jumped out of the air vent (through what we aren't exactly sure…maybe she jumped through the wall of the vent, I dunno…) and started slashing at Kayla with her piece of foam.

"Right..." Kayla muttered after she had got over the shock of flying pink cat woman with knives.

"Take that you evil, tailed, boyfriend stealer!" yelled cat woman.

"I think you should know you're attacking me with foam."

"Mariah what are you doing here?" Ray asked.

"Revenge!"

"For what?" asked Kayla.

"You stole my boyfriend!"

"Mariah, there's nothing between us really!" said Ray

Sappy music began to play and there eyes went all twinkly and Ray held Mariah's hand.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah, what makes you think I like him?" asked Kayla

"You don't like me?"

"Yeah! I was hungry and you were paying!"

"Oh..."

Ray burst into tears and collapsed on the floor, Kayla shook her head in disgust and walked out of the burger bar to find herself staring at a gigantic golden castle. And then a couple of people fell on her, knocked her unconscious and continued on their way to the castle.

* * *

Coco sat in her throne with her crown on her head; Kai was in the throne next to her.

Dr, Sullivan cackled evilly as the server guy came close to him, he had made a love potion and was going to make Coco drink it and fall in love with him.

"Hey server guy!" said Sullivan

"What?" said the server guy

"Give this to her majesty." He handed him the potion, the server guy stared at it then wandered over to Coco.

"Your majesty." Said S.G (server guy)

"What?" said Coco

"I have a drink for you."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Ok." He turned around and saw Sullivan he was waving his hands at him.

"I insist that you drink it my queen." Said S.G nervously

"I don't want to."

"It was a gift."

"Tell them to give me a lethal weapon instead."

"Um...ok..." he turned back around but Sullivan was mouthing the words make her drink it. He pointed a gun at him threatening to murder him if he didn't.

"It would be discourteous if you didn't drink it."

"So?"

"..I'll leave it here for you."

He held it out to her but she just glared at his hand.

"Run around like a chicken."

"What?"

"Run around like a chicken."

"Ok..."

He started running around like a chicken making chicken noises, flapping his arms and looking really retarded.

"Here." He handed it to her but she just glared at his hand.

"What makes you think I'll drink it now?"

"I ran around like a chicken..."

"Yeah, why'd you do that anyway? You looked really stupid."

"You told me to!"

"And you listened to me?"

"Yes, you are the queen."

"Your point?"

S.G started giggling insanely and his left eye twitched he ran of cackling weirdly and everyone stared at him, Coco drank the potion.


	11. DG and OG

Chapter 11: DG and OG

"What was that!" yelled Coco in disgust

Dr. Sullivan ran up to her.

"My darling, will you marry me?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I knew it! You loved me all along, even when you were trying to kill me. It's just your way of-"

He couldn't continue because the guards had come up behind him and knocked him unconscious. They then dragged him down to a dark, dirty and smelly cell and locked him in with this other person.

"Ahhh…the middle ages…Queen Coco, King Kai, you must produce an heir!" yelled a random guy who had just walked through the door after yesterday scheduling an appointment with the new rulers of 3 planets.

"What? NO! I'm not married to him, he's just the King!"

"But, you're the Queen, he's the King. You're married!"

"NO! I'm married to that dude that just got carried off to the dungeons!"

"But then why was he trying to marry you…?"

"I dunno! Now what do you want?"

"I want you and the King to produce an heir!" suddenly he noticed Kai's blank look and he turned to him instead, "you know what that would entail, right?"

"…"

"You know, the bird and the bees all of that?"

"Ah, so we would go buy a child from the birds and the bees."

"No, um…oh look! Someone else is here to see you! Buh bye!" The strange man ran out of the castle and past the people who had fallen on Kayla who walked into the golden throne room.

"Who are you?" Coco demanded.

"Oh, we're um, we're Gods actually, taking a break from our world…there's all this fighting going on and we're just planning on hanging out here while they work it out, that alright with you?"

"No."

"Eh," the man shrugged, he had a silver earring in one ear and the other man had silver hair while the final person in the group, a girl, had green hair. "We weren't meant to come here actually, you see the God of Darkness got lost and now we're here."

"I told you you should have let Aeries lead you!" the girl with green hair muttered.

"NO! That was part of the bet, you take us somewhere and make us food!" said the man with silver hair.

"Yeah, anyway," this was the guy with the earring again, "can we borrow your kitchen?"

"NO!"

"Ok thanks, Rily go find the kitchen and see if you can make us food."

"Alright!" she grinned and hopped off to find the kitchen while Coco glowered at the two remaining Gods.

* * *

Dr. Sullivan regained consciousness quickly and looked around his new home.

"What are you in here for?" he asked

"I asked her majesty to marry me." Said the other guy (OG)

"Coco? I asked her to marry me too."

"No, I asked the one with the scarf."

"The King? You asked the King to marry you!"

"No, I asked her majesty."

"Kai? He's a boy."

"Kai is a girl. He's a cross-dresser."

Dr.Sullivan edged over to the far side of the cell and hid behind a very big rat sculpture. Don't ask me what its doing there cuz I don't know.

* * *

Kayla knocked on the huge golden door and a little man pooped out of a window near the middle of the door.

"Can I come in?" she yelled.

"Um...no!" said the door guy. (DG)

"Why not?"

"I don't want to come down there and open it."

"But that's your job."

"So? The baker is supposed to paint houses but does he? No! He cooks bread!"

"I thought a painter was supposed to paint houses and the baker cook stuff."

"No. her majesty just changed it all to make everyone's life more difficult. I asked her."

"Oh, ok. Then who answers the door now?"

"The cook."

"Well where's the cook?"

"In the kitchen."

"What's he doing there?"

"Making sandwiches."

"Shouldn't he be answering the door?"

"Yeah."

"Well why isn't he?"

"Because I'm hungry and no one else can make an edible sandwich."

"Then why don't you eat a poison one?"

"Hey! I never thought of that! Bye!"

DG closed the window and went to make a sandwich for himself. He will poison the sandwich and die a painful and horrible death.

* * *

"Where did the other one go, the stupid one?" Coco asked finally after hours of staring at the Gods who hadn't done anything.

"She's still trying to boil that water." Said the one with the earring.

"How do you know? And go away!"

"Can't."

"Hm. What are you the God of? Anything useful?"

"Well…not really…but my dad is the God of War and my mum is a Hell God! No ones supposed to know that but you can know."

"I don't care."

"Most people don't."

"Can't you leave?"

"Actually no, the author has us on loan from another of her fanfics and we can't leave until she tells us too."

"Fan…fic?"

"Yeah! None of us are real!"

"What!"

"Tenkawa, no!" This was the guy with the silver hair, "these are mortals, they weren't created with the apathy to accept that they aren't real!"

"Oh yeah, whoops…uh…forgot what I just said."

"Hm…are you any good at killing?" Coco asked, she seemed to have listening.

"Yeah…I suppose…"

"Alright, I want you to kill things for me."

"Ok, but only if you can get the blood of my sword. I usually clean it after the one millionth kill but this time I forgot and now I can't get the blood off…" the guy with the silver earring suddenly raised a huge, blood splotched broadsword from somewhere and presented it to Coco.

"Hm…" she stared at it for a moment and then took the broadsword from him. "Actually, I think I'll just keep it," and with that she stuck it in the stone between her and Kai's chairs and the legend of Excalibur was born.

"Alright…hey, Rily's back!" the girl with green hair came towards them from somewhere carrying a big pot of steaming water.

"Here's your boiled water!" she said happily.

"We want food not water!" Aeries yelled and stalked out of the castle, "Gods, come! Rily you're going to buy us food if you can't make any!"

"Oh…ok…"

Just as they were leaving Coco decided to detonate the bomb she had locked on them, there was a guy following them around who they hadn't noticed and he was carrying a big control thing that made the bomb come to him.

So the bomb detonated, not harming the Gods one bit but killing the guy. However a piece of rock hit the guy with the silver earring on the back of the head and that he noticed.

"Ow, I think a mosquito bit me…" he said rubbing his head.

"What? A mosquito! They carry a disease only harmful to Gods!" Rily cried and rushed over to him and grabbed him, "you're going to die a very painful death…so, as your mentor I must kill you to save you from the painful death!" she said and raised a sword.

"Hey, let go of me! Stop that!"

"Well…there is one other way…if we destroy the westernmost continent, then you will be healed!"

"Aeries, got any problems with that?"

"Well…since you're doing it to heal a mosquito bite…no."

"Yeah! Score one for the dark side!"

"Wait…" Coco murmured to Kai, "I want that continent!"

"Let us go," Rily yelled, "to Iceland!"

"ICELAND!" the all yelled together and trotted off to destroy Iceland.

"What the hell! What's that west of!" Coco yelled indignantly.

Kai shrugged, "dunno. You gonna fix the castle?"

"I'll get Kayla to do it."

"Fine."

What will happen next time on…what's this called again? Oh yeah, Field studies! Will I bring in more people from other fanfics? Actually no, no I'm not going too. That was just a once off because I was bored. Anyway, bye.


	12. Final Chapter

Chapter 12: The Last and Final Chapter

Kayla walked into the throne room where Coco and Kai were sitting.

"Kai, I trust you to take care of this planet. Kayla and myself must return to Coco's Land." Said Coco, "I will contact you when the bomb is ready."

"Fine. Cyu. Hurry up with the bomb by the way, you've been all talk and no action."

"Yeah well, you haven't been helping much either, sir-"

"AHUMPHMM!" Kayla cleared her throat loudly and glared at the two bickering rulers.

"Oh right, well it should be ready by the end of the week."

"Sure, whatever." He muttered rolling his eyes.

Coco shot him a parting glare and then hopped off her throne, went and rescued Dr. Sullivan from her dungeons and then Coco dragged both of them off to the S.S Coco and then to Coco's Land.

When they arrived at the auditorium the micro-nites were eagerly awaiting her report, it seemed Coco taking over the planet hadn't changed anything much.

"I have discovered that humans are very different from Micro-nites and much stupider. However they could make very good slaves in the future... until then they could be useful allies to help in my quest for universal domination."

She walked off stage and went to her humble abode and turned on the T.V so that she could see what was going on at earth. A small smile crept to her lips as she watched the Blade Breakers become the champions of the world...again.

* * *

Yes yes I know that was crappy and seeing as half the Blade Breakers are dead and the planet is in ruins I don't see how that could happen but anyway…I'll make a couple alternate endings later until I hit on a good one. At the moment both of the ones I have come up with involve Gods and Angels and crap so…I'll keep thinking… 


End file.
